Old Flame
by kevinforever
Summary: What happens when an old boyfriend comes and expresses his true love for Lucy. What does Kevin think about this and what's wrong with Lucy COMPLETE
1. What's Wrong

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, if I did I would be soooo rich and I would not be writing fanfictions.  
  
~*~*~*~ Old Flame ~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 What's Wrong ~*~*~*~  
  
A/n This story has NOTHING to do with the last story I wrote (The Visit), I will try to update that soon. This story takes place a couple months after Lucy and Kevin were married. Enjoy and please review.  
  
Lucy's rushes out of the bed and runs into the bathroom and throws up.  
  
Kevin - Luce, I'm taking you to the doctors, this is the 5Th time this week.  
  
Kevin says this as he walks into the bathroom to help his wife.  
  
Lucy - No, really I'm fine, I do not need a doctor  
  
Right as she says this she throws up.  
  
Kevin - I'm making an appointment with Dr. McCoy  
  
Lucy - Fine.  
  
She says this madly.  
  
Kevin picks up the phone to call Dr. McCoy  
  
Nurse - Hello, Dr. McCoy's office how may I help you.  
  
Kevin - Hi I would like to make an appointment for my wife.  
  
Nurse - Ok what's her name.  
  
Kevin - Lucy Kinkirk, or it could still be under Lucy Camden.  
  
Nurse - Yes, it's still under Lucy Camden, did she just get married?  
  
Kevin - Yes  
  
Nurse - Congratulations, we have a opening around 3:30 today is that ok.  
  
Kevin - That's perfect, thanks.  
  
They both hang up the phones.  
  
Lucy - So I guess we have a appointment today.  
  
Kevin - Yes.  
  
Lucy - Great!  
  
Kevin - I am worried about you I want to make sure that there is nothing wrong with ok.  
  
Kevin gave Lucy that look that makes her melt every time he gave her that look.  
  
Lucy - Ok! Wait don't you have work today.  
  
Kevin - I have the day off I told you that.  
  
Kevin - You better get cleaned up, the appointment is in an hour.  
  
Lucy - Ok!  
  
Lucy goes into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
*  
  
A/n I know that this chapter is short. Please tell me what you think. I would love soon reviews. The next chapter will be about the appointment. I would like to know what old boyfriend should express his love for Lucy in later chapters. Whatever you sent me I could use it. Thanx. I will try to update really soon.  
  
* 


	2. The Appointment

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 The Appointment ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy and Kevin walk into the waiting room. Kevin walks up to the nurse.  
  
Kevin - Hi, I made an appointment for my wife  
  
Nurse - Ok, what's her name.  
  
Kevin - Lucy Camden or Kinkirk.  
  
Nurse - Ok, follow me this way.  
  
Lucy - Ok.  
  
The nurse leads them into a room.  
  
Nurse - Dr. McCoy will be with you in a minute.  
  
Lucy - Thanks.  
  
The nurse leaves the room.  
  
Lucy - I just hate doctors.  
  
Kevin - Your brother, sister-in-law and uncle are doctors.  
  
Lucy - I hate all doctors but them.  
  
Right then Dr. McCoy enters the room  
  
Dr. McCoy - Hi, Lucy it's great to see you again, now what's the matter?  
  
Lucy - Nothing I am fine.  
  
Kevin - Hi, I am her husband, Lucy has been throwing up every morning for the past week.  
  
Dr. McCoy - Ok, nice to meet you, now is this just in the morning or is it also at night too.  
  
Lucy - No, just in the morning.  
  
Dr. McCoy - We will just run a few blood test and we will have the results in about 20 minutes.  
  
Kevin - Ok, thanks.  
  
Dr. McCoy leaves the room.  
  
Lucy - What do you think could be the matter with me?  
  
Kevin - I don't know maybe it could be the flu.  
  
Lucy - I hope so  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 20 Minutes Later *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dr. McCoy walks back into the room.  
  
Dr. McCoy - Well Lucy, we found out what has been making you sick, I suspected it, but I wanted to make sure I was right and I was.  
  
Lucy - So what's wrong with me?  
  
Dr. McCoy - Lucy congratulations, your pregnant  
  
Lucy - I am what.  
  
Dr. McCoy - Your pregnant  
  
Lucy is so happy, she looks at Kevin  
  
Lucy - We are having a baby.  
  
Kevin - Yeah, how far along is she.  
  
Dr. McCoy - She's 3 months, the reason she was throwing up it called morning sickness, I am going to go get Lucy's prenatal pills, I will be right back.  
  
Lucy is so happy that she is having a baby and she is having it with the man of her dreams. She loved Kevin so much.  
  
Kevin - What are you thinking about?  
  
Lucy - I am thinking about how much I love you.  
  
Kevin - I love you too.  
  
They kiss.  
  
* A/n I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update tomorrow. The next chapter will be about Lucy and Kevin telling the family. I still need ideas on who Lucy's old flame should express his true feeling about her. So far I have Jeremy, Andrew Nayloss and Rod, if you have anymore ideas them sent them in a review and tell me if you like these and which one I should chose. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thanx 


	3. The Big News

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanx for all the reviews they have really helped. I love getting reviews. Well here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it, and please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3 The Big Announcement ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy and Kevin arrive back at the house. They go into the kitchen and find Annie in there.  
  
Annie - Hey, you two, what's up!  
  
Kevin - We have something important to tell the family..  
  
Lucy interrupts  
  
Lucy - But, we would like to tell you and dad before anyone else  
  
A/n By the way Matt, Sarah, Mary, and Carlos are in town and Simon is still at home.  
  
Annie - Ok sure, why don't you guys go into the living room while I go and get your dad?  
  
Lucy - Ok  
  
Lucy and Kevin walk into the living room and Annie walks upstairs to go and get Eric.  
  
Eric - Hey Annie, what's up!  
  
Annie - Lucy and Kevin have something important to tell us!  
  
Eric - What is it?  
  
Annie - I don't know  
  
Eric and Annie walk downstairs and to the living room.  
  
Eric - So Luce, Levin, what's the big news  
  
Lucy looks at Kevin with a big smile  
  
Kevin - Lucy is pregnant  
  
Lucy - Were having a baby!  
  
Annie - Oh, I am so happy for the both of you!  
  
She gives Lucy and Kevin a hug.  
  
Eric - I have but only one thing to say about this (he pauses) congratulations  
  
He gives them a hug.  
  
Lucy - Can you call the rest of the family down for a family meeting.  
  
Eric -Sure,  
  
Eric yells out  
  
Eric - RUTHIE, SIMON, MATT, MARY, SAM, DAVID, SARAH, CARLOS GET DOWN HERE FOR A FAMILY MEETING.  
  
Everyone gets down and into the living room.  
  
Simon - So dad, what's going on?  
  
Sam and David, echo  
  
Sam -what's going on?  
  
David - Yea, what's going on?  
  
Annie - Kevin and Lucy have something very important to tell you  
  
Lucy - Were having a baby  
  
Kevin - Lucy pregnant  
  
Everyone gets up to congratulate Lucy and Kevin  
  
A/n I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have it down to, to guys - Rod and Andrew Nayloss - which one of these two do YOU like the best. Tell me so I could get the next chapter up and going pretty soon. Thanx for all the reviews and please review 


	4. Surprize Visit

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanx for all the reviews, they are really helpful, well here is the chapter you have all been waiting for hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 4 SURPRIZE VISIT ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy and Kevin are up in their garage apartment.  
  
Lucy - I can't believe that we are going to be having a baby!  
  
Kevin - I am too!  
  
They start making out on the couch, meanwhile in the house the door bell rings  
  
Ruthie yells out - I GOT IT!  
  
Ruthie runs to the door to go and open it.  
  
Man - Hi, is Lucy Camden here  
  
Ruthie - Yea, but it's now Lucy Kinkirk, she got married.  
  
Man - I am really happy for her.  
  
Ruthie - Don't I know you from somewhere  
  
Man - If you do then you have a good memory  
  
Ruthie - I remember your Lucy old Boyfriend.  
  
A/n I am really sorry to end here, but hey it's my story, I will tell you one thing it is either Rod or Andrew. I will try to update really soon. Sorry the chapter is REALLY short. Bye 


	5. An Old Boyfriend

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 4 AN OLD BOYFRIEND ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruthie - Your Lucy old Boyfriend, your Andrew Nayloss, right  
  
Andrew - Yea, and if I'm right your Ruthie  
  
Ruthie - Yea, come on in, I will go and get Lucy for you  
  
Andrew - Ok! Thanks!  
  
Ruthie walks out and into the garage apartment and there she sees Kevin and Lucy making out on their couch.  
  
Ruthie - Would you guys cut that out, at this rate I don't think your gonna have just one kid  
  
Lucy - What do you want Ruthie, Kevin and me are in the middle of something.  
  
Kevin - Yea  
  
Ruthie - There is someone downstairs inside the house waiting for you Luce.  
  
Lucy - Well who is it  
  
Ruthie - An old boyfriend  
  
Lucy - O 'thanks that really brings it down  
  
Kevin - What do you mean!  
  
Lucy - It doesn't matter now, so who is  
  
Ruthie - Just go downstairs and find out for yourself, but don't worry he knows that you are married  
  
Lucy, Kevin and Ruthie all walk into the house.  
  
When Lucy gets into the living room, she sees Andrew Nayloss  
  
Lucy - OMG, Andrew I can't believe it  
  
She runs up to give him a hug.  
  
Lucy - What are you doing here?  
  
Andrew - Well I wa.  
  
Lucy interrupts him  
  
Lucy - Wait, first I want you to meet my Husband Kevin  
  
Kevin - Nice to meet you  
  
Andrew - Yea, you too  
  
They shake hands. Andrew was really upset to know that Lucy was married. He was thinking to himself he's not the one for I am, I came here to tell her that I am still in love with her, we are meant for each other, not her and what ever his name is. But Andrew remained quiet about his feelings for Lucy.  
  
Andrew - What been going with you  
  
Lucy - I got married about 3 months ago, um just last week we found out we are going to be having a baby.  
  
Andrew - I am really happy for you  
  
Inside Andrew was hurting so bad; the woman he loved was pregnant and married.  
  
Lucy - So what been going on with you.  
  
Andrew - Nothing really, I had moved to New York, to become a lawyer, and I had some vacation time so I though that I would come out here to Glen Oak, my hometown.  
  
Lucy - Well, a lawyer, pretty, impressive  
  
Andrew - Yea, so Kevin what do you do for a living  
  
Kevin - I am a police officer  
  
Andrew - That's pretty dangerous  
  
Andrew was thinking terrible things; he was hoping maybe Kevin would die or something. He knew that was bad, but he loved Lucy so much  
  
Lucy - Maybe we could go out to lunch or something where we could really catch up  
  
Andrew - Yea, how about tomorrow  
  
Lucy - Yea, sure  
  
Andrew felt that Lucy had the same feeling as him, or else she would have never asked Andrew out  
  
Lucy and Kevin walked Andrew out to the door. They all said their goodbyes.  
  
Lucy - I can't believe that Andrew was here  
  
Kevin - You know he still has feelings for you  
  
Lucy - No, he doesn't  
  
Kevin - Yes, he does, he gave me really dirty looks and he looked at you like he was in love with.  
  
Lucy - Whatever Kevin  
  
A/n I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanx for all the reviews. Before I wrote this chapter I had it between, two guys - Rod and Andrew. I picked the guy that I got the most reviews for and that was Andrew. Thanx, I hope you enjoyed 


	6. YOUR WHAT WITH ME!

Disclaimer - See Chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the long update. Well here is chapter 5 Hope you all enjoy and please review! (  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 6 YOUR WHAT WITH ME *~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin - Are you still going out to lunch with him  
  
Lucy - Yea, you can come if you want  
  
Kevin - I would but I have work, but if he lays one hand on you then,  
  
Lucy - Don't worry Kev  
  
Kevin - Whatever  
  
Kevin leaves to go to work, but before that he gave Lucy a kiss. Not to long after that Lucy left she was meeting Andrew at the pool hall. Meanwhile Andrew was really nervous, because he was going to tell the woman he loved that he loved her and was hoping that she felt the same way, even though she was married.  
  
Lucy walked into the pool hall and saw Andrew sitting at a table,  
  
Lucy - Hey, Andrew  
  
Andrew - Hi Luce  
  
Lucy - So let's talk about the past few years.  
  
Andrew - You go first  
  
Lucy - Ok! Well about 2 years ago, I was engaged to a guy, but we broke up about a couple months after we got engaged, and then after about a year I meet Kevin and almost after a year a dating we got engaged and after 2 months we got married and now were married and we could not be happier. So what's been going on with you? What happened to that girl you got pregnant  
  
Andrew- it turned out that it wasn't my baby  
  
Lucy - I bet you were happy  
  
Andrew - Yea, Luce, there is something I need to tell you  
  
Lucy - Sure, what is it  
  
Andrew - Luce, I love you I have always. I want to be with you for the rest of my life  
  
Lucy - I love you too Andrew, I have always loved you  
  
Lucy got up and kissed him.  
  
Of course that was just what Andrew was hoping that was going to happen. (We all know that Lucy would not to that)  
  
Lucy - WHAT!  
  
Andrew - I said I love you  
  
Andrew leaned in for a kiss, but Lucy moved away  
  
Lucy - Andrew, I am married, pregnant an in love with my husband, KEVIN!  
  
Lucy starts to talk to herself - I can't believe Kevin was right.  
  
She starts to laugh  
  
Lucy - Andrew, I can't believe you have the nerve to tell me you love me after you have sex with another girl and all when me and you were still going out.  
  
Andrew was speechless, Lucy got up and left the pool hall and decided to go to the police station, to go and have lunch with Kevin.  
  
A/n I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as I can, PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES MY DAY WHEN YOU DO! Thanx 


	7. i can't beleive you were right

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanx for all of the reviews. Well here is chapter 7 I hope you all enjoy it and please review.  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 7 I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE RIGHT ~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy just laughed at herself, next time when Kevin told her something she was going to believe it. She drove up to the police station to go and have lunch with Kevin, but she thought she should surprise him. She got out of her car and walked into the police station. When she walked in she saw Roxanne right away  
  
Lucy - Hey Roxanne, where's Kevin.  
  
Roxanne - Oh! Luce, we have been trying to reach you  
  
Lucy - What's going on?  
  
Roxanne - Kevin was on his way home and he got into an accident, he got into a car accident, a guy wasn't paying attention and slammed into his car  
  
Lucy - Where is he  
  
Lucy was so scared she loved Kevin so much and didn't want anything to happen to him  
  
Roxanne - He's at the hospital, I will take you, you're too nervous and I don't want you to get into an accident yourself  
  
Lucy - Sure whatever!  
  
Lucy and Roxanne walked out of the police station to go to the hospital.  
  
Lucy - can I use you cell phone so I could call my mom so she could meet us at the hospital.  
  
Roxanne - Yea, sure  
  
Roxanne gives Lucy her cell phone, Lucy gets the cell phone to call her mom.  
  
Annie - Hello  
  
By now Lucy had started to cry  
  
Lucy - Mom  
  
Annie - Luce, Is that you are you ok  
  
Lucy - Kevin got into an accident  
  
Annie - I am on my way to the hospital  
  
They hang up the phones  
  
Roxanne - Everything will be ok Luce  
  
Lucy - Yea, sure whatever  
  
A/n I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I know that there are a lot of storied about Kevin getting hurt, just for the record - I AM NOT COPING ANYONE, THIS IS MY OWN STORY! 


	8. Will he be ok?

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanx for all of the reviews. They make me happy when I know that people are enjoying my story, Hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 8 WILL HE BE OK? *~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy was at the hospital waiting to find out how Kevin was, when her mother came running in. When Lucy saw her she ran to her to hug her.  
  
Annie - Everything will be ok Luce  
  
Lucy - I hope so, mom I love him so much, I really hope he is ok.  
  
Annie - I am sure that he is  
  
Right then the doctor walks out to talk to Lucy.  
  
Doctor - Hello, are you Mrs. Kinkirk?  
  
Lucy - Yes, how is he  
  
Doctor - He's fine, he's a little weak, nothing broken, just some cuts and bruises  
  
Lucy was relieved to know that Kevin was ok  
  
Lucy - Can I go and see him  
  
Doctor - Yea, sure he's down the hall and in room 220  
  
Lucy - Ok! Thanx  
  
Lucy walked down the hall to see Kevin. Meanwhile Andrew was thinking about what he had done. I saw him going he had a big smile on his face, it made me sick, and he had red roses and candy. He made me sick. When I saw he turn, I just drove, I knew I was going to hit him, but I hoping that he would die and me and Lucy could be together ( by the way this is in Andrew's POV )  
  
Lucy walked into Kevin's room, when Kevin saw her, he was so happy. Lucy walked up to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
Lucy - How are you  
  
Kevin - I have been better  
  
Lucy - Do you know who hit you  
  
Kevin - I think I know, but I have not told Det. Michaels yet  
  
Lucy - Well who is it  
  
Kevin - I think it was Andrew, you know the guy you had lunch with  
  
Lucy - Oh! I think I might know way  
  
Kevin - Let me guess, I was right about him having feelings for you  
  
Lucy - Yea, you were right  
  
A/n Hope you like this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review. Bye 


	9. Thank goddness he's ok

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanx for all the reviews, I would like to thank Kevin's Honey for her great reviews. I would also like to thank all of you; it makes me feel great to know that everyone really likes my story. Well here is chapter 9, hope you all enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 9 THANK GODDNESS HE'S FINE *~*~*~*~  
  
The doctor walked into the room  
  
Doctor - Ok! Everything looks good  
  
Lucy -Can he go home?  
  
Doctor - Yea, but I suggest that he doesn't go to work for a least a week  
  
Kevin - Ok!  
  
The doctor left the room and Lucy and Kevin got ready to leave the hospital. When they walked out the room  
  
Annie - Oh! Kevin how are you  
  
Kevin - Just a little sore, but I am fine  
  
Lucy - The doctor told him not to go to work for a while  
  
Annie - That's probably the best for you  
  
They all leave the hospital and head home  
  
Lucy, Kevin and Annie walk into the kitchen and Ruthie walks down and sees them  
  
Ruthie - What happen to you  
  
Kevin - I got into an accident  
  
Ruthie - Oh! Well are you ok  
  
Kevin - I have been better  
  
Ruthie leaves and walks up to his and Lucy's apartment.  
  
Lucy - I was so worried about you, but you know your gonna have to tell Det. Michaels that you know who hit you  
  
Kevin - I know  
  
Lucy - I was wondering, are you too sore to you know  
  
Kevin - I will never be to sore  
  
Lucy and Kevin start to make out on their bed, but were stopped when the phone rang  
  
Lucy - great  
  
Lucy picks up the phone and is surprise to hear Ben on the other line  
  
Lucy - BEN!  
  
Ben - Hey, Luce, can I talk to my brother  
  
Lucy - Sure  
  
Lucy gives the phone to Kevin  
  
Kevin - Hey, Ben what's up?  
  
Ben - Ruthie, just called and told me that you got into an accident  
  
Kevin - She did,  
  
Ben - Yea, so how are you  
  
Kevin - I am fine, but Luce and I are in the middle of something, so I really got to go  
  
Ben starts to laugh  
  
Ben - Well then I guess, you are ok; I will talk to you later  
  
Kevin and Ben both hang up the phones  
  
Kevin - Now where were we?  
  
They start to kiss again  
  
A/n Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was a little boring, please review. I will update the next ASAP. Bye 


	10. Andrew's POV

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Here's another chapter today, I got really bored, so here Is chapter 10, by the way it is in Andrew's POV. Please review  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 10 ANDREW'S POV *~*~*~*~  
  
I knew what I was doing.  
  
But I didn't really care  
  
I love Lucy and I want to be with her  
  
I really hope whatever his name is, what dead  
  
I know that's a bad thought, but I don't care  
  
I can't believe that she doesn't feel the same way as me  
  
Oh well, I am going to make her if it was the last thing that I did  
  
She's going to be mine  
  
A/n Hope you liked this chapter - I know that it was really short, but I wanted to do a chapter and Andrew's POV, so all my readers could know what was really going on in Andrew's mind. Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will not be POV. Bye 


	11. what were you thinking

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanx for all the reviews, well here is chapter 11. Hope you enjoy and please review!  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 11 WHAT WERE YOU THINKING *~*~*~*~  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Lucy - Are you feeling better  
  
Kevin - Yea, I am going back to work today  
  
Lucy - Well I am going to miss you  
  
Kevin - I am going to miss you too  
  
They kiss  
  
Kevin - What are you going to do today?  
  
Lucy - Well, I don't have school today, but I will probably study  
  
Kevin - Sounds fun  
  
Lucy - Shut up  
  
Kevin - Well, I better get going  
  
Lucy - OK!  
  
Kevin gives Lucy a quick kiss, then leaves  
  
When about an hour past, Lucy heard someone coming up the stairs, she goes to see whom it was and it was Mary  
  
Lucy - Hey Mare  
  
Mary - Hey Luce  
  
Lucy - What's up?  
  
Mary - I wanted to say bye, where's Kevin  
  
Lucy - He's back at work, ok well have a safe fight, I'll miss you  
  
Lucy gives Mary a hug  
  
Lucy - Hopefully see you soon  
  
Mary - Yea  
  
Mary leaves the apartment. Lucy goes back to study. After about an 20 minutes later again she heard someone going up the stairs and she goes to see who it is and sees Matt and Sarah.  
  
Lucy - Hey you too. What's up?  
  
Matt - were heading home  
  
Sarah - So where's Kevin  
  
Lucy - Oh! He's back at work  
  
Matt - oh! Well we better get going  
  
Lucy - Ok  
  
They all say their goodbyes. After Matt and Sarah leave Lucy goes back to study. Finally she thought. Not after long Lucy again heard someone coming up the stairs, again she went to see who it was and to her amazement she saw Andrew!  
  
Lucy - What are you doing here?  
  
Andrew - I love you Luce, that's why I am here  
  
Lucy - Andrew, I don't love you and especially after got into an accident with my husband and put him in the hospital  
  
Andrew - Did he did  
  
Hoping the answer would be yes  
  
Lucy - No! He's fine went back to work for the first time in two weeks today  
  
Andrew - Lucy, you don't understand I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life  
  
Lucy - Well, I don't love and I want to spend the rest of my life with my husband.  
  
Andrew continued to tell Lucy that he loved her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Kevin and Roxanne were in the police car.  
  
Roxanne - Oh! Did you get those flowers for me?  
  
Kevin - No, I got them for my wife  
  
Roxanne - Why didn't you just get them after we got of duty?  
  
Kevin - Because I want to surprise her and bring them to her now  
  
They drive back to the Camden house, when they get there Kevin walks up to his and Lucy's garage apartment and sees Andrew trying to kiss Lucy.  
  
Lucy - Andrew get away from me  
  
Andrew - Come on Luce, you know you want to kiss me  
  
Right then Kevin came to the rescue.  
  
Kevin - get away from my wife  
  
Right then Kevin hits Andrew right across the face.  
  
Kevin yells out - ROXANNE, GET UP HERE FAST, I HAVE THE GUY THAT HIT ME IN HIS CAR  
  
With that Roxanne run up, grabbed her handcuffs and arrested Andrew for hit and run. She took him down put him in the police car and there were off  
  
Kevin - Are you ok  
  
Kevin wraps his arms around Lucy  
  
Lucy - I am now  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
